


Forest of Souls [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Series: Thor: Ragnarok [Traducción] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Smart Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “¿El arrogante con el bonito cabello?” Korg murmuró pensativamente. “¿Él te la levantaba, eh?”“¿Qué, Loki? No, él es mi hermano,” se precipitó Thor, la sangre subiéndosele al rostro. “Y solo dormimos en la misma cama. Deja de colocar palabras en mi boca.”Korg se encogió de hombros levemente, volviendo al desorden de tuberías que estaba clasificando. “Hey, hombre, no soy nadie para juzgar.”





	Forest of Souls [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forest of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692988) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Si morí de solo imaginarme a Taika en la piel de Korg, ya sabrán con el resto… Gracias totales a la autora por esta perfecta serie, disfruté muchísimo traducirla y espero que ustedes igual al leerla~~~

 

“¿Qué hiciste?” Loki, con la boca abierta por el shock, observó el ennegrecido desastre que solía ser la cama de Thor. “¿Alguien te atacó en mitad de la noche?”

“No,” Thor tomó una respiración profunda, el calor de la electricidad aun vibrando bajo su piel. “Soñé…”

Loki volvió su mirada cautelosa hacia él y preguntó con brusquedad, “¿Qué viste, Thor?”

“No recuerdo,” mintió él después de una pausa. Su brazo se levantó inconscientemente, anhelando el toque, asegurarse de que su hermano en verdad estaba allí, sano y completo, de pie a su lado. Thor reprimió el impulso y se dirigió en su lugar al vino de hidromiel al lado de su hermano. El fantasma de la sangre de Loki aún era fuerte en su boca, la sonrisa triunfante de Hela de pie sobre su chamuscado cráneo. Tomó un trago tembloroso directamente del vaso e hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor del líquido.

“Ten cuidado, no podemos tener a otro alcohólico a bordo de esta nave,” los dedos de Loki se enredaron alrededor del puño de Thor, deteniendo la botella a mitad de camino cuando se dirigía a tomar otro trago. “Necesitas controlar tus poderes, hermano,” continuó Loki, liberando el vino de su mano con dedos ágiles. “Tampoco podemos permitirnos más daños en la estructura. Especialmente después del incidente con el Hulk.”

Thor hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. No había dormido de forma constante desde su coronación y el agotamiento lo había vuelto descuidado. El nuevo rey de Asgard golpeó accidentalmente a Brunnhilde con un relámpago cuando ella le tocó el hombro por atrás, lo que concluyó en que un Hulk sobreprotector lo estrellara contra la pared y dejara una abolladura con forma humana sobre el fuerte metal. Después de eso, Thor se había despegado del cráter y disculpado profundamente con la familia que asustó en el proceso.

“Lo siento, hermano,” el Dios del Trueno murmuró mientras Loki le levantaba la barbilla para examinarle el ojo, sus labios frunciéndose ante el cansancio evidente en el rostro de Thor.

Loki suspiró, “Ven conmigo.”

“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó Thor.

“¿A dónde crees?” dijo Loki, girando los ojos. “Es de madrugada.”

“¿Tu cama?” intentó no sonar tan ansioso como se sentía.

“Sí y no,” Loki caminó a lo largo del pasillo con pies silenciosos, Thor pisándole los talones. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron con un silbido y, con un gesto de su mano, apareció un catre temporal en el suelo junto a la gran cama. Loki le sonrió, “tú vas en el suelo.”

“Pero—”

“Sin negociaciones, Thor,” interrumpió Loki. “Eres un compañero de cama terrible. Te robas las mantas y te aferras a todo. Tómalo o déjalo, hermano. Estoy siendo extremadamente generoso. Mañana podemos encontrarte una habitación más permanente.”

“Bien,” Thor hizo un puchero, colocándose una camisa sobre el torso y recostándose de mala gana en el improvisado catre. Loki apagó las luces y se metió en la cama.

El hueco de su ojo derecho, aunque curado, palpitaba al igual que una herida abierta, idéntico a la mano de Hela perforando el pecho de Loki, un dolor atravesándolo tan profundamente que lo creyó muerto justo antes de levantarse de golpe en la cama, un rayo palpitándole en la piel y un grito silencioso ardiendo en su garganta.

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y madre nos contaba esa historia sobre el Kraken, ese que estabas convencido que vivía debajo de tu cama? Te asustaba dormir solo,” dijo Thor, presionando su palma sobre el tejido cerrándose de la cicatriz en su rostro. Hubo una pausa antes de que la divertida exhalación de Loki le llegara a los oídos en la oscuridad.

“Cuando madre se rehusó a seguir pasando las noches en mi habitación, tomaste el reto de capturar a la bestia y acampaste bajo mi cama durante quince días. Descolgaría mi brazo sobre el borde de la cama y sostendrías mi mano hasta el amanecer,” Loki se rio en voz baja. “Todas las noches durante dos semanas enteras, vestido con tu pequeño atuendo de Valkyrie y espada.”

“Y al crecer, en verdad tenías un monstruo de mascota durmiendo bajo tu cama. Me asustó como el infierno la vez que sí intentó arrastrarme con él,” añadió Thor, negando con la cabeza ante el recuerdo de los hobbies bizarros de Loki. Su ojo bueno se había ajustado a la oscuridad y Thor podía ver unas pequeñas salpicaduras de luz en el techo, los patrones imitando el cielo nocturno sobre Asgard. Se preguntó si a Loki le resultaba más sencillo dormir bajo las familiares estrellas de su hogar natal. “¿Qué nos pasó, Loki?”

Escuchó el rozar de las sabanas cuando Loki se movió, y cuando Thor giró la cabeza, lo vio extender el brazo. Thor se acercó sin pensar, entrecruzando sus dedos en la oscuridad.

“No lo sé,” susurró el otro en el silencio.

Thor respiró profundamente y abrió la boca, “La vi asesinarte enfrente de mí, a nuestra hermana, y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.”

Las palabras brotaron como sangre de una herida de muerte.

“Le rogué y rogué para que me escogiera a mí en tu lugar, pero Hela dijo que quería verme sufrir antes de matarme, quería que sintiera el dolor más agonizante del mundo para realmente romperm—”

“Suficiente,” la mano de Loki se apretó alrededor de la suya como acero frío. “Estoy aquí y Hela muerta.”

“Sí, sí lo estás,” concordó Thor después de una pausa, arrastrando su pulgar sobre los suaves nudillos de Loki.

Para su confusión, su hermano maldijo por lo bajo.

“Ven aquí,” masculló.

“¿Qué?”

“No me hagas repetirlo, Thor,” soltando sus dedos del agarre de Thor, su hermano se movió para hacerle espacio en la cama. “Una noche, y juro por Odin que si robas las mantas, te apuñalaré en el trasero.”

El cariño se extendió dentro del pecho Thor, caliente y espeso, ahuyentando los dedos fríos de las pesadillas. Se arrastró en la cama al lado de Loki, las sabanas cálidas impregnadas del olor de su hermano. Loki le había dado la espalda, medio escondido bajo la avalancha de almohadas mullidas alrededor. Tiró de las sabanas hacia su costado con una sacudida de brazo. Thor sonrió y se inclinó para presionar un beso de agradecimiento en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

“Gracias, Loki,” susurró, cerrando el ojo.

El cansancio se apoderó de Thor en segundos. Esta vez no soñó.

 

Alguien había colocado un sapo en la bota derecha de Thor cuando se despertó.

Su cerebro aún seguía nublado por los efectos de una buena noche de descanso, finalmente, y Thor olvidó revisar antes de colocar su pie dentro. Durante los años había desarrollado el sano hábito de revisar cada prenda de ropa antes de colocársela tras numerosos y desafortunados encuentros con los trucos de Loki.

“Gah,” hizo una mueca ante la humedad resbaladiza.

Una risita proveniente desde algún punto tras el closet señaló el paradero del culpable. Saltando de la cama de su hermano, Thor logró atrapar a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes por la cintura antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de huir. Apoyando a la niña en su cadera, agarró el parche sobre la mesita de noche y se lo colocó.

“¿Y quién eres tú?” fingió fruncirle el ceño.

“¡Alva!” la pequeña niña chilló, las mejillas redondas sonrojándose de la risa. Con sus risos oscuros y ojos verdes, tenía un gran parecido al travieso de su hermano.

“Alva, ¿no estarás relacionada de algún modo con mi hermano, o sí?” Thor preguntó débilmente, colocándola en el suelo para tomar una de las camisetas verde oscuro del ropero de Loki. Se metió en ella mientras Alva recogía con cuidado el sapo marrón y fangoso de su bota, sus ojos brillando con alegría. Ella se lo presentó con ambas manos. El sapo croó un fuerte saludo.

“Ahora, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?” preguntó Thor.

 

Thor encontró a Loki sentado junto a una de las ventanas que daban al vasto y oscuro vacío fuera de la nave, un libro pesado abierto en su regazo mientras una bandada de niños jugaba a su alrededor. Thor observó cómo un niño de cabello rubio corría hacia él solo para chocarse contra una barrera invisible que Loki había colocado. Su hermano sonrió y le dio la vuelta a la página.

“¿Él te dijo que robaras el sapo del herpetólogo en la cubierta tres?” Thor le preguntó a la niña posada en sus brazos. Alva asintió vigorosamente. Thor la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y se acercó a su hermano.

Loki chilló, el relámpago de Thor rompiendo la barrera mágica como un vaso de azúcar. Pero cuando se inclinó para tocar a su hermano, su mano pasó limpiamente a través del torso de Loki. El Dios del Trueno parpadeó, sorprendido. Luego, algo duro rebotó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Thor se giró, frunciendo el ceño. Loki estaba recargado con gracia contra uno de los pilares de acero, una pequeña piedra redonda aferrada libremente entre sus largos dedos.

“¿Qué habías dicho de mi siendo predecible, Dios del Trueno?” siseó.

Thor esquivó el siguiente lanzamiento, sonriendo salvajemente cuando agarró el objeto más cercano, que resultó ser una roca decorativa del tamaño de un auto pequeño. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron, alarmados. “Espera un maldito segundo, Thor—”

“¡Su majestad!” la voz de Heimdall sonó como un estruendo en medio de la nada. Thor, con la inmensa roca aun balanceándose sobre su cabeza, se giró muy lentamente para enfrentar al otro hombre. Brunnhilde, quien había venido junto a Heimdall, estaba inclinada, riéndose como hiena.

“Baja el arma homicida, Thor,” dijo Heimdall en una voz exasperada. “Los dejo a los dos solos por una hora y resuelven tirarse rocas el uno al otro como niños de cinco años.”

“Él comenzó,” Thor acusó con el dedo a su hermano, quien apresuradamente cambió su expresión a una de inocencia infantil.

“Niños de tres años,” corrigió Heimdall.

Tras el rostro sonrojado de Thor, Brunnhilde sonrió.

“Vengan aquí, ambos,” Heimdall hizo una seña, resoplando cuando los dos hermanos entrecerraron los ojos hacia él en desconfianza, todavía tiesos en sus lugares. “No estoy aquí para repartir castigos. Korg y los rebeldes están trabajando en la sala de máquinas, necesito que vengas a echar un vistazo a los cambios que están proponiendo antes de que comencemos” le dijo a Thor antes de girarse hacia Loki, sacó algo de su túnica y se lo entregó. “Este fue el único libro que logré conservar durante mi exilio, tu madre quería que te lo diera cuando llegase el momento. Creo que es hora, Loki.”

“¿Madre?” las manos de su hermano temblaban mientras las paseaba por la cubierta, sus ojos ensanchándose con asombro al ver la elegante letra de Frigga.

 ** _Para mi querido Loki,_** estaba escrito en la primera página.

Él tragó en seco, “Yo—” Thor le apretó el hombro y Loki se giró hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y su voz tranquila llena de sorpresa. “Un libro de hechizos que madre inventó. Para mí.”

“No puedo pensar en nadie que lo merezca más,” ni siquiera protestó cuando Thor tiró de él y plantó un beso afectivo en un costado de su cabeza.

Heimdall les sonrió a ambos, “la gente en la cubierta siete está discutiendo los posibles cultivos que podríamos sembrar en la nave, tu madre era la Diosa de la Sabiduría y el Conocimiento. Ve con ellos, Loki, usa esa mente brillante que posees para ayudarles a concluir algo.”

Alrededor de ellos, los niños gimieron en desilusión.

“Él tiene trabajo que hacer,” Heimdall se aclaró la garganta. “Y todos ustedes, acompáñenme. Es tiempo de sus lecciones matutinas.”

Thor los observó irse, haciendo pucheros y arrastrando los pies.

“Pareces bastante popular con los más pequeños, querido hermano,” lo molestó Thor, su brazo aun alrededor del hombro de Loki.

“Hmm,” tarareó el otro pensativamente, el libro de madre sostenido protectoramente contra su pecho. Se giró hacia Thor, sus ojos registrando su brillante sonrisa, y preguntó, “¿Cómo dormiste?”

“Como un bebé,” suspiró Thor felizmente, golpeando la espalda de Loki una vez más antes de hacer su camino por el pasillo, gritando, “¿Misma hora hoy, hermano?”

“¿Espera, qué?” le gritó Loki de vuelta. “¡No, Thor! Lo de anoche fue cosa de una vez. ¡Me rehúso a dejarte entrar a mi cama de nuevo! ¡Babeaste sobre mi almohada favorita, bestia desagradable!”

 

“Hola, hombre,” le saludó Korg, “te ves un poco menos muerto hoy.”

“Gracias, supongo,” Thor sonrió. “Finalmente tuve una noche de sueño decente en la cama de Loki.”

“¿El arrogante con el bonito cabello?” Korg murmuró, pensando. “¿Él te la levantaba, eh?”

“¿Qué, Loki? No, él es mi hermano,” se precipitó Thor, la sangre subiéndosele al rostro. “Y solo dormimos en la misma cama. Deja de colocar palabras en mi boca.”

Korg se encogió de hombros levemente, volviendo al desorden de tuberías que estaba clasificando. “Hey, hombre, no soy nadie para juzgar.”

Aclarándose la garganta, Thor cambió de tema, “¿Qué tal va Miek?”

Korg se encogió de hombros. “Él va bien. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona la biología del cuerpo masculino sakaariano, pero parece estar atravesando una fase de anidado, con todo ese montón de huevos y lo territorial que se pone.”

“Ya veo,” Thor palideció.

“O al menos creo que son huevos los que salen de su parte trasera,” continuó Korg, frotándose el mentón mientras pensaba, “podría ser una diarrea esponjosa, si pienso en ello. De todas formas, está llenando nuestra habitación, tal vez deba llevarlo con los sanadores pronto.”

“Sí, haz eso,” Thor retrocedió con cautela.

  
Los miembros del grupo de teatro de Loki estaban haciendo otra interpretación sobre _La Tragedia de Loki de Asgard_ en el atrio cuando Thor pasó por allí. Un escenario fue construido en el centro de la espaciosa habitación y una multitud asombrosa se había reunido allí a pesar de la cantidad de veces que ya la habían visto. En lugar de sentirse fastidiado por los diálogos cursis, Thor dejó ir una sonrisa y se acercó al sitio.

“No lo hice por él,” el actor encarnando a Loki anunció dramáticamente y cayó inmóvil en los brazos del actor de Thor, quién estaba chillando como nunca, mocos y lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro enrojecido.

“Yo no lloro así,” le dijo Thor a uno de los sujetos cerca de él.

La mujer levantó una ceja, el pequeño niño de pie a su lado imitando la expresión poco impresionada de su madre. Thor se aclaró la garganta y desvío la mirada, sus orejas rojas. Al instante se dio cuenta de una muñeca de piel blanca y cabello negro fuertemente sujeta al pecho de una niña. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le preguntó, “¿qué tienes ahí, pequeña?”

“Es Loki,” la joven pelirroja se la colocó frente a la cara, sus ojos cafés brillando, “¡El más grande hechicero de los nueve reinos! Quiero ser como él cuando crezca.”

“¿En serio?” Thor estudió la muñeca de peluche algo divertido. “¿Y por qué?”

“Porque fue tan valiente de sacrificar su vida para proteger a su hermano,” respondió ella.

Su corazón se apretujó ante las palabras. “¿Tienes hermanos?” 

“Dos hermanas pequeñas,” dijo ella, radiante. Thor estudió su expresión feroz con una sonrisa cariñosa.

“Bueno, tienen suerte de tenerte,” él le limpió una mancha de tierra de la punta de la nariz con un pulgar, cuidadoso. Ella se sonrojó y le agradeció suavemente.

“No eres tan estúpido o monstruoso como los cuentos dicen que eres,” sus siguientes palabras sacaron un escandaloso jadeo de la madre, quién había estado observando la interacción con una sonrisa.

“¡Mérida!” Reprimió con brusquedad. “Me disculpo por las palabras inapropiadas de mi hija, su alteza.”

“¿Qué cuentos?” Preguntó Thor, frunciendo el ceño.

“Las historias para dormir de Odin,” respondió Mérida, apuntando a algo que estaba sosteniendo el niño poco impresionado de hace poco. Thor vio la figura panzona y dientona de sí mismo, al parecer, que el niño sostenía en sus brazos, o al menos pensó que era él a causa del cabello rubio, la armadura, la capa y el pequeño, pequeño martillo.

“Ya veo,” dejó salir Thor aún con los dientes apretados. Se enderezó a la par que la obra concluía y los asgardianos a su alrededor rompían en aplausos entusiastas. Esperó hasta que los actores terminaran de hacer reverencias antes de acercarse, la multitud abriéndose mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

“Su alteza,” el hombre mayor, quien interpretaba a su padre, Odin, inclinó la cabeza en respeto, pero Thor dejó de lado las formalidades con un simple movimiento.

“¿Ustedes hacen otras obras?” Demandó Thor, yendo directo al punto.

“¿Qué?” Todos parpadearon hacia él.

“Otras obras, unas que no están escritas por mi querido hermano,” elaboró Thor.

“Bueno, supongo,” el actor más viejo acarició su barba, pensativo. “No veo por qué no.”

“Excelente,” frotó sus manos juntas, una idea ya tomando forma en su cabeza. Thor sonrió. “Esto es lo que quiero que hagan...”

 

A la mañana siguiente, Thor despertó con su cabeza acomodada en el huesudo hombro derecho de Loki, el tamaño de su cuerpo atrapando con seguridad a su hermano pequeño sobre la cama. El rostro de Loki estaba medio oculto bajo su propio brazo, sus labios rosa pálidos ligeramente entreabiertos y respirando en calma. Thor levantó su cabeza y limpió el camino de baba de su mentón. De alguna forma, inconsciente tal vez, logró abrirse espacio por toda la cama y enrollarse a sí mismo sobre la forma estrecha de Loki.

Sonriendo con culpa, Thor desenganchó sus piernas y se levantó. Estaba en el proceso de robarle ropa limpia a su hermano cuando éste habló.

“Eres un imbécil gigantesco, Thor,” dijo Loki. “No puedo sentir el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.”

“Me adoras, admítelo, pequeño hermano,” Thor le respondió, robando descaradamente más ropa. Su hermano le lanzó el parche del ojo a la cara con toda su fuerza, haciendo que le rebotara en la frente.

“El día en que el infierno se congele,” siseó Loki, balanceando sus piernas por un lado de la cama y quitándose el camisón. Miró la mancha de baba que Thor había dejado en la prenda con un disgusto levemente oculto.

“Escuché que Heimdall te colocó a cargo de restaurar las bóvedas de libros, hermano,” dijo Thor en ánimo de conversación, pasando de Loki y evadiendo con experiencia el golpe a mitad de camino.

“Las noticias viajan rápido,” gruñó Loki y se escabulló en sus pantalones sin necesidad de magia. Con el cabello negro enmarañado en un lío y los ojos verdes aun desconcentrados a causa del sueño, Thor de repente se sintió abrumado por lo maravillosamente adorable que era su pequeño hermano homicida.

“¿Nos encontramos para almorzar en el comedor?” Thor se apresuró, agarrándolo por el codo y pasando los dedos por el cabello de Loki en el intento de aplacarlo un poco.

“No puedo,” gruñó él. “Heimdall y yo estamos trabajando en algo.”

Thor frunció el ceño. “¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?”

Loki le hizo una seña para que se inclinara hacia adelante. Thor lo hizo.

“Es un secreto,” sonriendo, su hermano pequeño le dio un golpecito doloroso en el oído.

Thor se vengó lamiendo su palma y limpiándola en todo el precioso cabello de Loki. Salió corriendo hacia las puertas antes de que su hermano pudiera encontrar su daga favorita y enterrarla en uno de los lugares que sí dolerían, los furiosos chillidos de Loki persiguiéndolo por el pasillo como un montón de banshees enojadas.

 

Los dedos de Loki estaban fuertemente vendados la siguiente vez que Thor lo vio. Su hermano parecía estar bastante animado a pesar de sus heridas, y por mucho que Thor se preocupara por él y le exigiera saber qué le había sucedido, Loki mantuvo sus labios firmemente sellados.

Se vengó de Thor por su asqueroso truco de la mañana haciendo que un niño deslizara gusanos de seda en su estofado de la cena.

 

“¡Thor! ¡Despierta, no es real!”

Se atragantó con el grito arañando su pecho congelado, sus músculos tensándose bajo la piel sudorosa como bandas de acero. Thor se obligó a abrir su único ojo y vio la cara pálida de Loki flotando sobre la suya, el peso liviano de su hermano a horcajas sobre sus caderas, sujetándolo de alguna manera con una fuerza sorprendente.

“Loki,” Thor jadeó, sus enormes manos acercándose al rostro del otro, el aire olía fuertemente a ozono y carne quemada. Loki se estremeció cuando Thor lo miró con horror. “¿Te lastimé?” preguntó, tembloroso.

“Nada que no pudiera manejar,” respondió Loki, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con manos tranquilas. “Deja de lloriquear, eso es bastante impropio del rey de Asgard.”

Obligándose a dejarlo ir, Thor se balanceó hacia un costado de la cama, evadiendo la mirada de Loki, y dijo: “Debí dejarte cuando me lo dijiste, hermano. Mis disculpas.”

Los dedos de Loki se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca como una marca caliente, deteniéndolo en sus pasos.

“¿Te di permiso para irte?” la voz de Loki era fuerte y constante. “No soy ninguna de tus delicadas conquistas de Midgard. Puedo manejar lo que sea que hagas, hermano.”

_Soy tu igual, Thor._

Las palabras se quedaron sin decir, pero Thor las escuchó claro.

“Lo siento,” mordiéndose el labio, Thor se sentó con cautela, sus músculos aun rígidos por la pesadilla.

Sin decir una palabra Loki lo convenció de volver a la cama, y después de una pequeña pausa, sus delgados brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su torso, el sólido pecho de Loki apretándose contra su sudorosa espalda. Thor entrelazó sus dedos con gentileza para no agravar las curiosas heridas en las manos vendadas.

“Duerme, hermano,” ordenó Loki, así que lo hizo.

 

“¿Qué te pasa?” Brunnhilde le exigió saber mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Thor con toda la gracia de un borracho. Lo golpeó en el brazo con un puño amistoso. “¿Por qué está nuestro hermoso príncipe haciendo pucheros?”

“No deseo hablar sobre eso,” murmuró Thor sin dejar de observar las chispas azules bailando en las palmas de sus manos.

“¿Quieres entrenar, entonces?” gruñó ella, colocándose en pie. “Por cierto, Heimdall quería que te pasara esto.”

Thor levantó la vista cuando Brunnhilde dejó caer un bulto pesado en su regazo. Haciendo a un lado la gruesa tela de terciopelo, vio un par de espadas largas bellamente diseñadas, el metal negro y liso como una obsidiana, un brillo azul intenso reflejándose en el metal. Había un par de muñequeras hechas del mismo material con runas grises esculpidas en los costados.

“Son hermosas,” susurró Thor, tomando una de las espadas y levantándola a la luz para admirar la artesanía. Se sentía perfecta en su agarre, como si hubiera sido diseñada específicamente para él.

“Sí, un material altamente temperamental pero excelente como conducto,” concordó Brunnhilde. “Quien sea que las haya fabricado debe amarte demasiado para tomarse la molestia y el dolor.”

Thor acarició ligeramente la parte plana de la espada con un dedo, haciendo una mueca al ver la sangre brotar. Deslizando el dedo en su boca, recordó la infinidad de vendas alrededor de las manos de Loki.

“¿A dónde vas?” Brunnhilde gritó tras él cuando Thor se colocó en pie de repente, un aire electrizante rodeándolos.

“Volveré para el entrenamiento,” le gritó de vuelta, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

Thor encontró a Loki sentado en medio de un grupo de niños, hombros encorvados e intentando ser lo más discreto posible mientras se alejaba de la montaña verde acomodada a unos metros de distancia. Hulk estaba conversando alegremente con los niños mientras escalaban sobre él, una guirnalda de flores que coincidía con la que se encontraba entre los mechones negros de Loki sobre su cabeza. Dos niñas pequeñas estaban trenzando pétalos en el cabello de su hermano mientras él anotaba en su cuaderno.

Thor se acercó con una sonrisa. Loki no paró de escribir cuando el rey de Asgard presionó un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

“Gracias, mi amado,” le susurró Thor en el oído, un pulgar cariñoso acariciando la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Loki.

“No sé de qué hablas, hermano,” Loki se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa perezosa subiendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en las muñequeras de los brazos de Thor.

“Cierto, por supuesto que no,” se dejó caer a su lado, inclinando la cabeza cuando una de las niñas le ofreció una guirnalda de flores color rosa vibrante. “¿En qué estás trabajando?”

“Los hechizos de madre,” respondió Loki distraídamente. “Estoy intentando crear algo que ayude a cultivar mejor las cosechas de los agricultores. ¿Sabías que madre podía crear vida con nada más que su magia?” lucía un poco abatido. “Hasta ahora, solo he logrado hacer brotar flores de la tierra.”

“Las flores son hermosas,” señaló Thor, su mirada jamás abandonando el rostro de su hermano.

“No muy útiles,” Loki hizo un gesto, sacudiendo la gran flor que colgaba junto a la oreja izquierda de Thor. “Aunque te ves encantador vestido de rosa, mi rey.”

Thor se rio.

“Acepté entrenar con Brunnhilde, ¿vienes a verlo, hermano?” se empujó contra el hombro de Loki.

“¿Y ver cómo te patean el trasero?” reflexionó Loki. “No, gracias.”

“¡CHICA ENOJADA SIEMPRE GANA!” gruñó Hulk, enviando una nube de pétalos y hojas volando al estornudar. Los niños aplaudieron. Thor giró toda la fuerza de sus ojos de cachorro hacia él. Loki suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

“Muy bien,” cedió.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que te dije?” Loki le habló desde su asiento en lo alto de la arena de entrenamiento. Hulk golpeó las gradas alegremente con sus enormes puños. Los niños aplaudieron en alegría. Thor se levantó de nuevo, limpiándose la mejilla amoratada. Brunnhilde le sonrió a través de la arena, el Colmillo de Dragón apretado en un puño. Pateó la espada de Thor a un lado.

“No estás ayudando, Loki,” le gritó de vuelta, levantando el brazo sin siquiera pensarlo, el recuerdo de haber perdido a Mjolnir deslizándose de su mente en medio del calor de la batalla. Para sorpresa de Thor, la espada obsidiana al costado de Brunnhilde voló a su mano, las runas de color gris oscuro de sus muñecas brillando en oro fundido.

La inteligencia de Loki nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Thor canalizó sus poderes en la espada, observando cómo brillaba de un color azul eléctrico. Brunnhilde entrecerró los ojos y se movió a una posición defensiva.

 

“¡Otra!” Thor rugió alegremente, triunfante.

“Esa no fue una pelea justa,” declaró Brunnhilde, quitándose mechones de cabello lejos del rostro. Resopló y pateó un banco cercano, formando un hueco solido en el material. Apuntó a Loki, “Hiciste trampa con su magia.”

“Pruébalo,” vino la perezosa respuesta de Loki.

“Bueno, quiero ver cómo lo harías tú si te enfrentaras contra esta bestia” Brunnhilde gruñó de vuelta.

Los ojos de Thor se encendieron. “¡Sí, hermano! ¡Han pasado años desde que entrenamos juntos!”

“Y por una buena razón,” Loki giró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

“¿Qué? No me digas que tienes miedo,” Brunnhilde comenzó a hacerle ruidos irritantes, desviando los ojos y sacando la lengua. Hulk y los niños estallaron en risas.

“Mi hermano no le teme a nada, eso te lo aseguro, Lady Brunnhilde,” habló Thor, una sonrisa cariñosa llegando hasta la esquina de su ojo mientras observaba a Loki.

“IR O HULK APLASTA,” la bestia verde hizo crujir los nudillos en amenaza. El ojo de su hermano tembló. Brunnhilde dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

Loki se materializó en la arena con un parpadeo de verde, mirando fijamente al Dios del Trueno. “Bueno, acabemos con esto, tonto.”

“No voy a ir duro contigo, hermano,” sonriendo, Thor se fue a la carga.

 

Ambos rodaron hasta detenerse con un Thor encima de su inquieto y enrojecido hermano, una de sus grandes manos sosteniendo el pecho de Loki contra el suelo y la otra agarrando con fuerza ambas de sus muñecas, manteniendo la pequeña daga afilada lejos de cualquier pedazo de piel a la vista.

“¿Te rindes, hermano?” jadeó Thor, su cuerpo sonrojado y vibrando por la adrenalina. Se sentó más fuerte sobre el otro cuando Loki se retorció como una trucha e intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El rostro de Loki estaba rosa por el ejercicio, una ligera capa de sudor surcándole la frente. Su hermano se veía increíblemente hermoso atrapado bajo él. Tragó en seco, sintiéndose caliente de repente por una razón completamente distinta. Loki enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje.

“Nunca,” escupió en su rostro.

Hubo un brillo de magia verde y Thor sintió el cambio de contextura bajo su palma, el musculoso pecho de Loki transformándose en dos suaves y redondos montículos de piel. Por una fracción de segundo, Thor vio el familiar rostro de Natasha Romanov frente a él, su mano apretando firmemente uno de sus pechos, luego voló hacia un costado, estrellándose contra el revestimiento de acerco que conformaba la arena de batalla y el furioso rugido que le siguió pudo haberse escuchado tres pisos más arriba.

“¡THOR LASTIMÓ NAT!” gritó Hulk. “HULK APLASTAR RUBIO ESTÚPIDO”

Brunnhilde silbó apreciativamente desde las gradas. Levantándose con delicadeza, su pequeño hermano aun en la piel de la Viuda Negra, se acercó y miró a Thor, uno de sus agudos tacones clavándose dolorosamente en la piel de su hombro.

“¿Te rindes tú, querido hermano?” preguntó Loki con dulzura.

“Ngh…” gimió Thor, parpadeando peligrosamente hacia él. Hulk lo aplastó contra la arena una vez más.

“Dime que te rindes, Thor,” Loki pisó la muñeca que avanzaba lentamente hacia su arma caída. Perdiendo las fuerzas a merced de su hermano, Thor abrió la boca.

“Me rindo,” murmuró casi sin aliento.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste, chispitas?” Loki movió las pestañas con inocencia. Thor apretó los dientes.

“¡Me rindo!” gritó. Los niños aplaudieron. Loki sonrió.

“HULK EXTRAÑÓ NAT.”

La sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como se mostró.

“¡No, bestia tonta, aléjate de mí!” Loki chilló, retrocediendo. “¡Ayúdame, Thor!”

Saliendo del cráter en el suelo, Thor se sacudió la tierra y los escombros del cabello. Colocó una mano alrededor de su oído izquierdo. “¿Qué dijiste, mi querido Loki?”

“¡Ayúdame, imbécil sin corazón—gah!”

 

“¿Qué soy para ti?” En escena, el actor que interpretaba a Loki escupió viciosamente, golpeando a su contraparte en la cara.

“Eres mi corazón, hermano mío, el sol y la luna, el centro de mi universo,” el Thor del escenario recitó al pie de la letra, sujetando al otro hombre con fuerza contra sí mismo.

Al otro lado de la mesa del banquete, el rey de Asgard espió con su único ojo bueno cómo su hermano menor se atragantaba rápidamente en su bebida, su rostro pálido y guapo volviéndose escarlata mientras la multitud aplaudía con entusiasmo ante el inesperado giro en la trama.

“ _Te dije que él se la levantaba_ ,” Thor escuchó a Korg decirle al guerrero rebelde sentado a su derecha.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en desesperación. “Korg, fue solo una _broma._ ”

El kroniano levantó las manos, “Hey, como dije, yo no juzgo, hombre. Tú haz lo tuyo.”

 

“Y pensé que yo era el Dios de las Mentiras.”

Thor levantó la vista en medio del proceso de quitarse las botas. Las mejillas de Loki estaban anormalmente rojas, una mirada vidriosa reemplazando los usuales ojos agudos y alertas. Bebió bastante durante la cena.

“Bien jugado, hermano,” continuó Loki con sarcasmo, pasándose una mano agitada en medio de los largos cabellos, y dirigiéndose al baño, desprendiéndose de prendas de ropa a medida que avanzaba.

“Loki,” Thor agarró al codo de su hermano, pero Loki se sacudió del toque. “Lo siento si te ofendí. Era simplemente una broma inofensiva.”

La sonrisa plana de Loki era enloquecedoramente educada. “Por supuesto que lo fue, mi rey. Bravo.”

“Nunca fue mi intención hacerte enojar, Loki,” Thor se hizo camino dentro del baño detrás de su hermano. “Por favor, no puedo soportar si te molestas conmigo.”

Loki se dio la vuelta, los dedos delgados retorciéndose en la túnica de Thor y casi levantándolo del suelo en medio de su ira.

“Se supone que somos _hermanos._ ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!” siseó él, furioso.

“No entiendo,” dijo Thor desesperado cuando su hermano se apartó de él en disgusto y se giró para preparar el baño. “¿Qué hice mal?”

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, dándole la espalda.

“Háblame, por favor, Loki,” la voz de Thor se rompió. “Eres todo lo que me queda.”

Con los hombros perdiendo su tensión, su hermano pequeño dejó escapar una risita vacía.

“¿Qué soy para ti, Thor?” preguntó Loki con calma.

Thor se congeló, su corazón casi deteniéndose a la par. No había ninguna razón para intentar mentir, no cuando su hermano menor era el Dios del Engaño. Además, su torpe lengua nunca había sido buena dando forma a las palabras. Una vergüenza helada y un deseo ardiente lucharon en el interior de su pecho, pero, de alguna manera, Thor encontró el coraje para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, sus manos acomodándose con timidez en las estrellas caderas de Loki.

“Mi corazón, mi sol y luna, el centro de mi universo,” susurró, presionando su frente contra la nuca del otro.

Un sonido pequeño y roto se escapó de los labios de su hermano.

“ _Vete_ ,” dijo.

“¿Qué?” Thor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

“No estás pensando con claridad,” señaló Loki, su voz libre de cualquier emoción. “ _Vete._ ”

“Yo—”

“ _No_ me hagas repetírtelo, Thor. O habrá sangre.”

“Muy bien,” se atrevió a dejar un suave beso contra la delicada piel del hombro de Loki antes de salir del baño. La puerta se cerró tras él con un resonante golpe, cortando cualquier ruido y dejando a Thor solo para revolcarse en su silenciosa miseria. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa para volver la mirada a la cama que ambos habían compartido por dos semanas.

Quince días completos.

Un viejo recuerdo llegó de la nada.

_Loki, mejillas rosadas y redondas por la contextura de bebé, mirando por encima del borde de su cama a Thor en su catre improvisado sobre el suelo, enormes ojos verdes cubriendo la mitad de su rostro._

_“¿Sigues ahí, Thor?”_

_“Sigo aquí, Loki,” mostrándole dos pulgares arriba, Thor le enseñó una sonrisa confortante a su precioso hermanito y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a su espada de metal, el borde tristemente desafilado._

_“¿Me lo prometes?” preguntó Loki, tímido._

_“Mientras me necesites,” le prometió Thor. “Puedo sostener tu mano si quieres estar seguro.”_

_Hubo una corta pausa antes de que los dedos delgaditos de Loki colgaran tímidamente por un costado de la cama, suaves y cálidos como la seda. Thor los tomó con gentileza entre los suyos y no lo dejó ir hasta que el sol apareció por el balcón, derramando rayos dorados de luz en el dormitorio.._

Se miró las manos. Estaban llenas de callos gruesos, sintiéndose ásperas, masivas, torpes y tan diferentes de las elegantes de su hermano.

Decidiéndose, Thor se acercó a la cama y se sentó a esperar.   

 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta del baño de Loki se abrió con un suave sonido.

“¿Thor?” su hermano susurró.

“Aquí estoy.”

Se acercó a él, ignorando el breve destello de pánico que cruzó por el rostro de su hermano. Loki no se alejó cuando Thor le tocó la mejilla esta vez, viendo el mismo anhelo reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

“¿Me lo prometes?” preguntó Loki, dedos fríos rodeando la muñeca del otro.

“Mientras aún me quieras,” juró Thor, y cerró la distancia entre sus labios.  


End file.
